This invention relates to an assembly for supporting an article. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly for supporting an article, such as a beverage container or mobile phone, in a vehicle.
Vehicle interiors typically include a variety of decorative and functional trim panels. For example, the front area of the interior of a vehicle includes an instrument panel, typically formed of a molded plastic material. Vehicles also may include a center console located between the driver and passenger seats for storage and placement of various articles. The instrument panel and/or center console can include a variety of devices for supporting articles, for example for holding beverage containers. Such devices are typically known as cup holders. It is often desirable for vehicle occupants to store other articles or objects in a vehicle such that the articles are within easy reach of the occupant. There are known devices for supporting articles that are suitable to be used as cup holders and that are typically adapted to hold known beverage containers of varying sizes, such as cans, cups, and bottles, and may be capable of holding other articles, such as mobile telephones. However, such devices often interfere with other interior vehicle components or are obtrusive within the vehicle interior.